Festyniarski festyn naukowy, inna historia/scenariusz
Fretka dzwoni do wszystkich przyjaciół. Po chwili Stefa wysłała jej sms'a, który dziewczyna odebrała negatywnie. Myśląc, że przyjaciółka się na nią obraziła, zauważyła rowery Fineasza i Ferba pod domem Baljeeta. Fretka wbiegła do domu i weszła w teleport, który wysłał ją na Marsa. Niestety teleport się popsuł i dziewczyna utknęła na planecie. Podczas pobytu zaprzyjaźniła się z Marsjanami. Nie dają jej jednak ani trochę prywatności i wszędzie za nią chodzą. Gdy chłopcom udaje się naprawić teleport, ucieka wraz z nimi z planety. Okazało się, że jej przyjaciele z Ziemi byli zajęci przez cały dzień i nie mogli poświęcić jej czasu. Dundersztyc chce wygrać konkurs naukowy, więc buduje największy wulkan na sodę kuchenną, z którym przegrywał w przeszłości. Festyniarski festyn naukowy (inna historia) (Akcja odcinka zaczyna się w domu Baljeeta.) Baljeet: (Do Fineasz i Ferba) Byście pojęli moje nieszczęście, pozwolę sobie opisać je piosenką. (Na znak klaskania leci instrumentalna wersja piosenki Prototyp. W tym samym momencie akcja przenosi się do domu Rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Fretka zastanawia się, do kogo zadzwonić.) Fretka: Pomyślmy, do kogo najpierw zadzwonić? Może do Jeremiasza? (Fretka Dzwoni do Jeremiasza.) Jeremiasz: (przez pocztę głosową) Cześć. Yhm. Tu Jeremiasz. Wiesz, co masz zostawić. ''(''Sygnał zostawiania wiadomości.) Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz. Tu Fretka. Aaaa... Tak dwonię, żeby sprawdzić, co słychać, a jeślibyś chciał, to oddzwoń. Eee... No to paa. (Fretka szybko zamyka telefon.) Rany, znowu nie było łatwo. O wiem, zadzwonię do Stefy. (Otwiera telefon.) Pewnie czeka na mój telefon od samego rana. (Fretka dzwoni do Stefy.) Stefa: (przez pocztę głosową) Tu komóreczka Stefy. Zostaw wiadomość. Niedługo oddzwonię. (Sygnał) Fretka: Ej Stefa, tu Fretka. Co z tobą? Daj znać. (Fretka kończy rozmowę.) Hmmm, ciekawe. Z kim by tu pogadać. Już wiem, Jenny. Nie widziałam jej od czasu plaży w ogródku. (Dzwoni) Jenny: (przez pocztę głosową) ''Halo? '''Fretka': Eee, Jenny. Cześć, tu Fretka. Jenny: (przez pocztę głosową) ''Zostaw wiadomość. Oddzwonię w miarę jak najszybciej. (''Sygnał.) Fretka: Zadzwoń. (Fretka siada na łóżku.) Hmmm, kogo ja jeszcze znam? (Dzwoni.) Betty, mówi Fretka. Chodziłyśmy razem do zerówki, i... (Znowu Dzwoni.) Cześć Wendy. Tutaj Fretka. Siedziałyśmy obok siebie w autobusie do zoo. (Kolejny raz dzwoni) Halo Claryssa? Mówi Fretka. Znamy się z placu zabaw. (Dzwoni) Jill? (Dzwoni) Nessie? (Dzwoni) Barbara. (Dzwoni) Olga. (Dzwoni) Słyszy mnie ktoś. Pani z centrali telefonicznej: Nie ma numeru. Fretka: Czy wszyscy wyjechali? Aaaa! Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? (Fretka przechodzi przez duży pokóju.) Czyżby bawili się świetnie beze mnie? (W tle Pepe Pan Dziobak zakłada kapelusz i wchodzi do swojej kryjówki (patrz Scenariusz do odcinka "Festyniarski festyn naukowy". Fretka znajduje się w garażu.) A więc chcą mieć trochę czasu dla siebie, tak? (Wkłada kask rowerowy.) Co to, to na pewno nie! (Fretka wyjeżdza rowerem z garażu do centrum handlowego Gogoolplex, gdzie przenosi się akcja odcinka. W barze Mr. Slushy Burger Fretka rozmawia z kierownikiem.) Kierownik: Ja również szukam Jeremiasza. Musi jutro przyjść do pracy. Nasz kucharz właśnie przeszedł do pracy w Jako-Taco. A żeby was sanepid zamknął. (Fretka prowadząc swój rower idzie chodzikiem.) Fretka: Czyżby wszyscy mnie unikali? (Komórka Fretki wydaje dzwonek przyjścia SMS-a.) Uuu, dostałam SMS-a. W dodatku od Stefy. MCD PSO S. Co to znaczy? Może... M'am '''c'ię 'd'osyć. 'P'oważnie 's'ię 'o'braziłam. 'S'tefa. Ałć. (Patrzy na swoje odbicie w baseniku dla ptaków.) Ach. Czuję się, jakbym przestała istnieć. Jakbym była nikim. Chciałabym przenieść się w odległe miejsce i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Chwileczke! (Fretka zauważa rowery swoich braci koło domu Baljeeta.) To rowery Fineasza i Ferba! (W domu Baljeeta. Fineasz i Ferb skończyli budować teleport na Marsa.) '''Baljeet: W duchu jestem wam niezmiernie wdzięczny, choć może do końca tego po mnie nie widać. Fineasz: No to do jutra. (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z domu, kiedy nagle Fretka stoi im na drodze.) '' '''Fretka': Co wy tu robicie, co? Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy teleport w bardzo odległe miejsce. Fretka: Więcej mnie nie potrzeba dla szczęścia. (Fretka idzie w stronę teleportu.) Fretka odmeldowuje się. Nara. (Fretka przechodzi przez teleport.) Fineasz: Witaj na Marsie! Fretka: Marsie?! (Przejście się zamyka. Teleport ulega uszkodzeniu.) Baljeet: O nie, teleport się popsuł. Och, teraz nie dostanę dobrej oceny na jutrzejszym festynie naukowym, i... Pozostaje też kwestia waszej siostry uwięzionej na odległej planecie. Fineasz: Spokojnie, naprawimy go. He he. Fretka i tak pewnie wzięła to za niezły dowcip. (Fretka znajduje się na Marsie.) Fretka: FINEASZ!!! (Akcja przenosi się do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca. Pepe wspina się po linie zaczepionej o budynek spółki.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca. (Pepe robi dziurę w ścianie i wyskakuje przez nią. Doktor Dundersztyc rysuje swój plan kredkami świecowymi.) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, to ty? Yyy... Wpadłeś, żeby mnie... Yyy.. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Jestem na razie w fazie planowania i szkicowania. No i nie mogę wygłosić monologu złoczyńcy, bo zawsze go piszę na końcu. Wybacz, takie mam zasady. (Pepe idzie do dziury w ścianie, chcąc wyjść.) Czekaj, czekaj. Może mi pomożesz? W ten sposób szybciej skończę, a ty mnie szybciej pokonasz. Zaoszczędzimy czas. Wezmę tylko bony. Najpierw zrobimy małe zakupy. (Tymczasem, na Marsie) Fretka: Teraz to już wpadliście. (Echo) Chciałam, no i zostałam sama. (Fretka zauważa robota badawczego.) Hej, to jeden z tych marsochodów. Całe szczęście. (Obserwatorium Marsa. Naukowiec, mając nadzieję znaleźć coś ciekawego na Marsie, gapi się bez przerwy w ekran.) Naukowiec: Aaaa! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! (Odwraca się plecami do monitora, podczas gdy Fretka się pojawia, próbując wezwać pomoc.) Gapię się na te czerwone skały od dwudziestu lat! Tylko to jest na tej głupiej planecie! Czerwone skały! Ludzie na Marsie! Nie ma życia! KONIEC! Zamykam obserwatorium! Mam tego dość! (Urządzenia badawcze zostają wyłączone, łącznie z robotem na Marsie.) Fretka: Głupi pojazd. (Fretka zaczyna niszczyć robota.) Nie będziesz mnie ignorować i już. (Zza skały wyłania się marsjanin.) A masz, ty wstrętny, bezzałogowy pojeździe badawczy! A masz! Tak! Tak właśnie myślałam. (Podchodzi do niej marsjanin) Huh?! (Fretka zauważa dotykającego zepsuty pojazd marsjanina.) A to, co to?! (Marsjanin krzyczy niezrozumiałym językiem. Zza skał wychodzi reszta marsjańskich istot, które biegną z ucieszeniem w stronę Fretki. Ów marsjanin mówi coś, wskazując na nastolatkę, po czym wszyscy ją zabierają.) Co się dzieje? Co wy robicie? Postawcie mnie! (Akcja przenosi się na Ziemię, do domu Baljeeta. Fineasz i Ferb naprawiają teleport.) Fineasz: W porządku. Chyba naprawiony. (Teleport pokazuje powierzchnię planety Wenus.) Baljeet: Nie, to jest Wenus. (Fineasz przełącza teleport. On pokazuje dinozaura.) A to Ziemia z czasów prehistorycznych. (Dinozaur zmierza w kierunku chłopców.) Oooooooo! Zmień to! Zmień to! ZMIEŃ TO!!! (Fineasz znów przełącza. Teleport pokazuje chłopców ich samych naprawiających teleport w przyszłości.) Uh! Hej, spójrzcie. To my w przyszłości. Naprawiamy teleport. Baljeet (w teleporcie): Witajcie chłopaki z przeszłości. Jeśli chcecie go naprawić, patrzcie na nas. Na zdrowie. Baljeet: Dzięki. (Baljeet kicha. Przejście na Marsa się otwiera w miejscu, gdzie Fretka zniszczyła robota badającego powierzchnię Planety.) Fineasz: Zadziałał. Super. (Fineasz i Ferb trzymający skrzynkę narzędzi przechodzą przez teleport.) Daj nam 20 minut na znalezienie Fretki, a potem uruchom teleport. Baljeet: Proszę, bądźcie ostrożni. Musicie mi pomóc na jutrzejszym festynie. (Przejście się zamyka.) Fineasz: Hmmmmmm... (Fineasz patrzy na zniszczone urządzenie badawcze.) Coś mi się zdaję, że Fretka tu była. (Do Ferba) Dobrze, że wziąłeś narzędzia. Mam pewien pomysł. (Marsjanie przyprowadzają Fretkę do marsjańskiego pałacyku. Sadzają dziewczynę na tronie.) Fretka: No dobra. Co się dzieje? (Marsjanin kładzie na głowie Fretki koronę) Aaaaaaa. Mam być waszą królową. (Marsjanie cieszą się i przysuwają stół z bufetem.) Super. No to zaczynajmy tę imprezkę. Dajcie czadu. (Marsjanie są zdziwieni.) Eeee... Chodzi o muzykę. Nie wiecie nawet czym jest muzyka. Jakby to wam...? Posłuchacie. (Fretka gra na antence jednego z Marsjan. Marsjanie zaczynają tańczyć i grać w rytm muzyki. '') (''Piosenka Królowa Marsjan) Fretka: Właśnie tak. O to chodzi. Samotności miałam dość, Chciałam miło spędzić dzień. Od przyjaciół dostałam w kość, Więc po nowych wybrałam się. Królową Marsjan jestem, Tu przynajmniej lubią mnie.'' Wystarczy jeden mały krok przez teleport, I znów śmieję się. Koronę daliście mi, No i wszyscy kochacie mnie. Nie powiem, trochę mnie to dziwi, Gdyż wcale nie rozumiemy się. Królową Marsjan jestem, Tu przynajmniej lubią mnie. Wystraczy jeden mały krok przez teleport, I znów śmieję się. (Fineasz i Ferb jadą pojazdem do poruszania się po Marsie i słyszą piosenkę Fretki.) Fineasz: Juhu! Jedźmy za tą piosenką. Fretka: (Do Marsjan) Jesteście fajniejsi od moich ziemskich przyjaciół. No i robicie lepsze pomniki niż ja. Porozmawiajmy sobie. Rzecz jasna to ja raczej będę mówić. Żeby było łatwiej, ty będziesz dobrą Stefą, a ty dobrą Jenny. A... Hę? (Marsjanie zbudowali robota badawczego i po marsjańsku proszą Fretkę, żeby go zniszczyła.) Dobra, co mi tam. (Fretka rozdeptuje urządzenie. Marsjanie cieszą się i grzebią w stercie złomu. Nagle przyjeżdżają Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka. Fretka: Fineasz? Ferb? (Marsjanie krzyczą do nich w swoim języku.) Fineasz: Przybywamy z pomocą. Fretka: Dlaczego mam wracać i znów być nikim, skoro mogę być królową tutaj? (Marsjanie próbują zniszczyć pojazd zbudowany przez chłopców.) Fineasz: Znalazłoby się kilka... Eeee... Fretka. Wiesz, o co im chodzi? Fretka: Ach, spokojnie. To tutejsi. Ej, może zajmijcie się czymś przez chwilę, a ja opowiem, jak mnie polubili. (Tymczasem na Ziemi Dundersztyc robi z Pepe zakupy w supermarkecie. Dundersztyc wjeżdża z wózkiem zakupowym do wejścia.) Dundersztyc: No dobrze, mamy już drucianą siatkę. Sprawdźmy. O, jest! (Do Pepe.) Weź listę i wykreślaj to, co już kupiliśmy. Może kupimy coś na później? Na przykład ogromnego ogórka, albo wiosenną sałatkę? Co? (Dundersztyc uderza o wózek Majora Monograma z siedzącym w nim Carlem. Widząc Dundersztyca Monogram odjeżdża do tyłu.) Eeee... (Znów do Pepe) Czy wiesz, co się stało? (Akcja przenosi się z powrotem na Marsa. Fretka siedząc na tronie patrzy na wygłupiających się Marsjan, a potem w staje.) Fretka: Aaa... Wybiorę się na krótki spacer. (Marsjanie zrobili kolejny model urządzenia badawczego i proszą Fretkę, żeby go rozwaliła.) Eee... Nie nie, chłopaki. Nie teraz. Dobra? (Marsjanie otaczają Fretkę.) Posłuchajcie. Wolałabym pójść na spacer sama. (Fineasz i Ferb przyjeżdżają.) NNNNRH!!! Nareszcie! Gdzie wyście byli? Fineasz: Ferb tłumaczył Marsjanom, jak się tu znaleźliśmy. Fretka: Ooch. ŻE JAK?! Fineasz: Ferb zna marsjański. (Marsjanie przygotowują własny festyn naukowy) Bardzo spodobał im się pomysł festynu naukowego. Fretka: Świetnie. Królowa zielonych kujonów. Możesz im powiedzieć, że chcę pobyć trochę sama? (Ferb rozmawia z Marsjaninem w jego języku.) Ferb: Zgadzają się, ale nie bez nich. Fretka: Ech. To, że lubię czasem zrobić coś sama, wcale nie oznacza, że was nie lubię, albo że nie cenię waszej przyjaźni. Fineasz: Ale to zupełnie jak... Fretka: Tak, tak. Jak z moimi przyjaciółmi. No i co z tego? (Marsjanie są wściekli i wrzeszczą na Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz Marsjanie obwiniają nas za to że ich królowa chce odejść. (Fretka siedzi za kierownicą pojazdu Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Szybko, wsiadajcie! (Chłopcy biegną do pojazdu i wsiadają) Odmeldowuje się. Nara. (Marsjanie zamieniają się w wielkiego Marsjanina.) Fineasz: Wiedziałaś, że tak potrafią? Fretka: Nie, ale wiecie co? Ich ciała to w zasadzie instrumenty, a oni nawet nie mają pojęcia, czym jest muzyka. Marsjanie to cieniasy. (Wielki Marsjanina ściga bohaterów.) Fineasz: Ferb, możesz mi podać komórkę? (Fineasz dzwoni.) Halo, Baljeet? Fretka: Jakim cudem macie tu zasięg? Fineasz: Jeżeli możesz, to otwórz teleport. Fretka: Zaraz nas dogonią. (Po chwili biegnący potwór skacze w kierunku pojazdu bohaterów, ale przed nimi otwiera się teleport i wjeżdżają do niego. Po chwili teleport się zamyka, a Marsjanin upada na ziemię.) (W spółce Zło Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc żegna się z Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Dziękuje za pomoc, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Nie lubię robić zakupów, ale z tobą było przyjemnie. (Znużony Pepe wskazuje palcem na pierwszy inator Dundersztyca.) Tamto? To mój pierwszy inator. Cierpliwości, jutro Ci wszystko o nim opowiem. Wracam do tworzenia mojego kolejnego niecnego planu. Na razie, Pajacu!!! (Zamyka drzwi nogą.) (Fretka wjeżdża rowerem do ogródka, w którym zastaję mamę z nowym teleskopem.) Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Linda: Dzień dobry, córeczko. Gdzie byłaś? Chciałam ci pokazać mój nowy teleskop. Fretka: Masz teleskop? Świetnie. (Tymczasem Dundersztyc ogląda swój pierwszy inator) Dundersztyc: A to ciekawe. Zapomniałem nawet, co on robi? (Dundersztyc wciska przycisk. Inator wysyła w kosmos wiązkę zielonego lasera.) Ooo, racja, wysyła w kosmos jakiś dziwny promień. Trzeba było zrobić wulkan na sodę kuchenną. (Ogród rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali teleport, przeszłam przez niego, i zostałam królową Marsjan. Wiem, że to śmiesznie brzmi, ale tym razem mam dowód. (Fretka patrzy przez na powierzchnię Marsa, i znajduje na niej swoją twarz.) poznajesz tę buźkę? (Zielony laser trafia w miejsce twarzy Fretki na Marsie i niszczy ją. Linda patrzy przez teleskop.) Linda: Hmmm... No więc... przypomina trochę pysk makaka w puszystej czerwonej peruce. Fretka: Co?! Muszę sprawdzić. (Fretka spogląda przez teleskop. Zamiast swojej twarzy widzi zdeformowaną powierzchnię Marsa ledwie przypominającą ludzką twarz.) Ale, ale... ale, ale, ale... (Później Fretka siedzi na chodniku przed domem i patrzy na swój telefon w ręku.) Aaaaach! (Stefa, Jenny i Jeremiasz podjeżdżają do niej na rowerach.) Jenny: Cześć, Fretka. Fretka: Wreszcie jesteście. Wcięło was na cały dzień. Jenny: Ja byłam u dentysty. Jeremiasz: Ja zabrałem młodszą siostrę do kina. Stefa: Nie zrozumiałaś SMS-a? (Wyjmuje telefon i pokazuje treść.) M'am '''c'iężki 'd'zień. '''Później s'ię '''o'dezwę. 'S'tefa. (Fretka otwiera swój telefon i czyta treść SMS-a Stefy: MCD. PSO. S.) '''Fretka: O, hehehehe. Tak właśnie go zrozumiałam. Zabawne, wydawało mi się, że mnie unikacie. Nieznajomy chłopak: Prawdę mówiąc to ja ciebie unikałem. Fretka: Czy my się znamy? Nieznajomy chłopak: Nie, ale kazali mi to powiedzieć. Odmeldowuję się, nara. (Chłopak odchodzi od nich. Wszyscy dziwnie się na niego gapią.) Zakończenie (Sceny z napisów końcowych) 24 GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ (Festyn Naukowy. Dundersztyc wisi wraz z kawałkami sodowego wulkanu w powietrzu trzymany przez promień wystrzelony przez teleport na Marsa.) Dundersztyc: Jestem niezniszczalny. (Teleport na Marsa wciąga Dundersztyca.) Ej, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, zaraz, zaraz. Dokąd lecimy? (Po wciągnięciu Dundersztyca teleport wciąga sam siebie nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Dundersztyc znajduje się na Marsie.) Eee... Eee... Gdzie ja jestem? (Ze wszystkich stron podchodzą do Dundersztyca marsjanie.) Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie, ja... yyyy... (Do Dundersztyca podchodzi Marsjanin z koroną w rękach.) Och, chcecie, żebym został waszym królem? Eeee... No niech będzie, jeśli tak chcecie. Chciałbym... (Marsjanin podchodzi do stojącego obok stoliczka z wulkanem na sodę kuchenną.) Co? (Marsjanin zakłada na wulkan koronę.) To nie fair! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1